A Little Belief
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: Savvanah had always depended on Jack. But what will happen when her belief in him starts to fade?


It had been so long and he missed her company. He missed climbing through trees in the back for their house with her to sit and talk about her life. He missed the glances during math class when concentrating seemed impossible. And most of all, he missed her. And now all he had was this story. The story of their final year together. It seemed so long now, as he watched her from afar. But he supposed he could tell it all again, after all, who knew when he'd have such a captive audience again?

It was winter, and school was drawing to a break. Bare branches swung in the frigid air, providing no cover for the people walking below. Jack was beside himself with happiness. It was this time of year he loved best. Winter meant cold and cold meant winter break, and winter break meant having a whole two weeks with his savvy. Thank the Heavens that today would be the last day before break. He quickly located the classroom she was sitting in and perched himself on the window sill. It was time to play a little game. He knocked on the window while pressing his face close to the glass, his nose bumping the cold surface. Would she hold out? Savvy, from Jack's perch, looked red in the face, he hands clasped lightly over her mouth in an attempt to keep from alerting her classmates. Though it wasn't was if they could see him. No, Jack was her friend, as far as he knew and cared to know.

The teacher turned sharply, but it was evident there would be no punishment. And why would there? With only a few minutes before the day let out for two solid weeks. Jack sighed and let her be, lest the teacher decide that enough was enough. Jack sat, letting the quiet invade his senses, unaware that the now welcome silence would be his only companion in the years to come. The bell finally rang and Jack shifted to the double doors at the front of the school. A sea of kids flowed in a rush, eager to get home and start their plans of two weeks with no rules. Jack didn't expect savvy to be one of the first, she never was. Soon enough he spotted a familiar head at the back of the crowd. He jumped from the window, letting the winter winds carry him gently down to the pavement. He stood and watched as savvy said her goodbyes to the few good friends she had. There was no need for many friends, when the ones she had were so important to her.

" You ready to spend two whole weeks in adventure?!" Jack exclaimed as he slung an arm around her shoulders. Her soft laugh reached his ears and he smiled brightly. He loved to hear his friend laugh. His eyes slid to her face and he noticed a red tint delicately spread across her face. " Whats wrong, cold?" Jack himself wasn't affected by the cold, though savvy was. She nodded slightly and pulled her scarf tightly over her face, trying to block out the cold. "Then let's hurry back! Theres a tree that need climbing. Savvy let a smile stretch across her face from behind her scarf. It was a ritual they had to climb the tallest tree in her back yard and talk about what had happened that day. Though it was mostly Savvy talking, Jack still loved those moments, as they allowed him to be close to her.

It was close to the halfway mark to her house that things began to crumble. A young man approached them, Jack recognized him as the boy that sat two seats behind her in her last class. He waved and jogged over, determination written across his face.

" Hey, savannah right?" Savvy nodded and stuck her hand out. Jack felt a pain run through him, one he would not identify as jealousy. Savvy had never had this problem before. So why now? Jack watched the exchange between them, silently fuming. Savvy's eyes quickly flitted to his and she said her goodbye to the boy, heading off with the line of "It's getting late." Jack hurried to catch up with her, noticing her face was a darker shade of red than before. Jack was perplexed. What had happened in this exchange that had lead to this reaction in savvy? He shook it of as embarrassment from having been confronted.

Soon they reached the house and Savvy pulled out a small silver key from her front pocket. Her mother worked most the day so it was essential she have a key to enter as her mom would not be able to let her in when she got home from school. After dropping her bag in an unused kitchen chair, she readjusted he coats before gesturing Jack to follow. Jack let out a small breath and he followed, glad to finally be able to spend time with the girl. Their march across the snow turned into a race which ended with snow in the girl's hair and on her shoulders.

Climbing the tree first as the winner, Jack extended his hand for Savvy to take, lifting her up onto the branch next to him. " How'd your day go?" It was tradition for him to ask first, which would then lead into an in depth conversation about the latest trends being forced at her. She was always the odd one out, that was where Jack came in. He was here to keep her from feeling lonely. And he did just that. He just never expected to feel anything more from it. Something he didn't quite understand.

Savvy snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to start. " Your spacing today Jack, Are you okay?" Jack deftly nodded and before she could question any more, a car door slammed and her mother's voice rang out.

" Savvy, honey! Come here, I need your help!" Savvy called back and swiftly climbed down. Jack was down and next to her in an instant. Jack had honestly no idea what was going through his mind when he had acted, but before she could move for the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Savvy sent him a questioning glance before moving towards the door. Jack's behavior would have to wait to be discussed till later tonight.


End file.
